Second Chance
by Ardent Flame
Summary: A simple Revan/Bastila scene on the Ebon Hawk I had lying around.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Star Wars universe.

**Author's notes:** This is a one-shot I did as an exercise that I had lying around on my hard drive, so I thought I would proof-read it and post it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Second Chance  
**

Revan felt like the biggest idiot in the galaxy. No, idiot wasn't harsh enough, he was the dumbest, blindest son of a bantha in the universe. He managed to get Bastila to open up, pour her heart and soul out to him. And what does he do? Ruins it by almost breaking her nose... publicly. He didn't dare take off his newly recovered mask ever since then. It provided him with a certain amount of safety. Nobody could see his near constant blush whenever he had to make contact with the rest of the crew. He avoided Bastila to the best of his abilities, but he knew they had to get it out of the way.

Making his way towards the girls' dormitory where she was meditating most of the time ever since his stunt, Revan tried to plan out a conversation, but his calculating mind was failing him when he need it the most. He knew she was just as embarrassed as he was and they both needed to resolve the matter. So, reaching the door and taking off the mask, he knocked.

"Come in!" He heard Bastila say from the other side. He opened the door, steeling his will. Bastila was in a meditative pose, facing the other side of the room. She stood up and turned towards Revan. He didn't need the Force to know how surprised and tense she was.

"Err... Hi." He started lamely. He just couldn't find words, no matter how hard he tried. She was as straight as a plank, looking at him with uneasy eyes.

"Hi." She repeated, feeling the same loss of words. Revan felt like an even bigger idiot now. He was getting a flashback again.

_He was walking down the corridor towards the main hold after checking the supplies they had left. He was now reading through a datapad about the specifics of his beloved swoop bike he had modified and upgraded so many times he could swear he had spent more time on it then on their mission. He was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't notice Bastila coming from the other end of the corridor, lost in thought. Next thing he knew, he collided with something light, roughly his height. Looking around frantically, he found Bastila lying in a heap on the floor._

"_Oh, sorry, sorry." Revan apologized as he helped Bastila up. He could tell Bastila had something on her mind through the bond._

"_It's nothing, I wasn't paying attention." She said, avoiding his gaze._

"_What's the matter?" He asked her with curiosity mixed with a tad bit of worry._

"_Nothing, why?" She defended almost immediately. Now Revan was more than sure she was conflicted about something._

"_Bastila, I can feel it through our bond, and even if I didn't I can easily tell you're worried about something." He said, determined to get her to talk. She sighed, knowing there was no way for her to change his mind._

"_Remember those years on Dantooine? When I was a Padawan and you were one of the youngest Knights in the Order?" She asked. Revan nodded._

"_Yeah, I do." Revan said wistfully. "Those were happy, _peaceful_ times when your biggest worry in the world was how to get out of meditation class." He added with a chuckle. Bastila chuckled nervously._

"_Do you remember that one time when we met under the blba tree a week before you left?" Bastila queried again. Revan knew where she was getting at now. That was when she admitted her crush on him that she had kept hidden for years. They had kissed then, but Revan told her he wasn't the right one for her and that he'll probably die fighting in the Mandalorian wars, so he reluctantly left her and said it was for the best if she moved on. He had last seen her crying under the blba tree until five years later when he returned a Sith Lord._

"_Yes I do." He simply said. Bastila fidgeted a bit._

"_Well, after that, I had suppressed my feelings for you, burying myself with work, trying to be a perfect Jedi, but when I saw you again on your flagship, I had refused to admit it at first, but I was desperately searching for the Revan I knew before the Mandalorian wars. After all this time, my feelings for you grew with every moment we spent together and I just can't take it anymore Revan." She said, breaking down. Revan's eyes felt watery. He would lie if he said that he didn't feel the same way. He had found himself watching her more and more without any conscious thought, and when he wasn't, she was always present in his mind, no pun intended._

_He took a step forward and she closed her eyes. He went in to embrace her and hearing his steps, she cocked her head to her right and Revan didn't notice that until it was too late. He ended up hitting her nose with his left shoulder, making her stumble backwards. Just when he was about to apologize and help her up, he felt like he was being watched. When he turned, he found Trask, Juhani and Mission watching wide-eyed then snickering like mad. He turned back to see how Bastila was, but he only caught a glimpse of her leaving for the girls' dorm._

He shook the memory off, trying his best to forget it. Bastila was, like then, avoiding his gaze to the best of her abilities. Revan decided to end this here and now.

"I'm an idiot, Bastila. I'm sorry." Revan said. She met his eyes.

"No you're not, I was an idiot for thinking you still had feelings for someone such as..." She began but was quickly cut off by Revan quickly moving towards her and kissing her. Seconds later, the door closed and the couple moved closer towards the bunk...


End file.
